Millimeter wave transmissions were developed as a bandwidth plan for making 1300 MHz of the local multipoint distribution service (LMDS) spectrum available within the United States. The millimeter wave transmissions meet the needs for increased bandwidth availability due to the increasing bandwidth and application requirements for wireless mobile devices. However, while increasing bandwidth capabilities, millimeter wave transmissions have the problem of having very poor building penetration capabilities. Signals are drastically degraded when attempting to penetrate most building structures. This provides a serious problem since the vast majority of wireless signaling traffic is originated from within buildings and the inability to utilize millimeter wave bandwidths would drastically limit its implementation in the modern marketplace. Thus, there is a need for some manner for improving building penetration characteristics of millimeter wave transmissions.